1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a flexible display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interests in flexible display apparatuses have increased, research into these flexible display apparatuses has been more actively conducted. As a result, a flexible substrate formed of a material such as a resin instead of the more conventionally known glass substrate is now often implemented in these flexible display apparatuses.
However, in flexible display apparatuses according to the conventional art, a portion of light emitted from a display unit of these flexible display apparatuses is confined in the display apparatus, and, thus, a light extracting efficiency is decreased.